In recent years, for the purpose of environmental conservation or the like, an electric vehicle which uses as a driving power source a motor activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. Such an electric vehicle incorporates a charging connector to which an outside charging connector connected to an outside electric power supply is detachably attached, in order to charge the battery mounted in the vehicle with electric power supplied from the outside electric power supply.
In a conventional electric vehicle, an internal system controls switching between a discharging state in which the battery is connected to the motor and a charging state in which the battery is connected to the charging connector (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).